The Blood Knight: Skeletons In The Closet 01
Featured Characters Daniell 14.jpg|Daniel Handler The WIfe.jpg|The Spade The Man In White.jpg|The Man In White The Past Always Finds Us (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciJdKhBXf5E ) “You know when people usually carry around a two hundred pound flight system on their backs…they tend to actually USE that for transportation instead of running on rooftops!” Jayleen speaks with an extremely sarcastic tone. Meanwhile, Daniel leaps over a thick concrete slab that allows him to jump from one building to the other before his legs break out to put him in a quick sprint. Daniel simply laughs at his Artificial Intelligence’s sarcasm while he gorilla hops over an AC unit, not letting any obstacle slow him down from the task he is attempting to complete. Kasaihana’s skies are void of any light in the vast area of the cosmos due to the immense light that the city creates. The moon can barely be seen from its quarter crescent appearance. The time of the year still keeps most of the people inside of their respective homes with the cold still being just too much to actually do anything with it. On this night Daniel wears his standard armor setting with his bright crimson helmet covering his face. His body moves as swift as ever through this parkour challenge that he has laid out for himself tonight, enjoying the time to himself. Coming up to a corner of the building he is on he reaches at his hip for his grappling gun and fires the mechanism into the wall almost fifty feet in front of him. Leaping off the building without any hesitation allows him to soar through the air gracefully as if he were some trapeze act in a circus. As he grapples from one building to another, the swishing sound of air being ripped apart from an object is heard through Daniel’s heightened senses. Before he can react however, a ninja star pierces right through the wire that is holding Daniel to the building! Being detached from his hook causes his body to quickly descend towards the ground below. The ninja star however continues its path and is injected into the outer brick layer of the building. Daniel’s back smashes into the roof of a car with a forceful impact that causes the glass on each windows to shatter! His weight and speed of impact cause the roof to practically cave in. His eyes quickly open to see Jayleen already having worked on a trajectory path to show where the ninja star had originally come from. A thick green line shows the path for Daniel to see and this brings him to have to react quickly because the sight in front of him is a blank roof. This shows that the attacker is trying to flee. The super soldier leaps off of the car and begins to run down an alleyway that follows the path of the building where the attacker had been. While doing this he reloads a new wire into the grappling gun so that he can get to the roof of these buildings. Once reloaded, Daniel aims his arm up high and fires another hook that pierces through the top level of a building. His body is lifted high into the air and he shoots up and over the hook to get himself almost ten feet over the roof of the building. Upon landing on the roof, he comes down with a strong barrel roll before breaking out in a sprint to try and find where his attacker went. “Bring up the scanners! I wanna see where this guy is!” Daniel yells out to Jayleen who gets right on the order given to her. With Jayleen running the HUD Daniel begins to see all the layers of imaging that he can get. They burn through all kinds of different scanners but nothing begins to come up. This is something that Daniel is not used to dealing with and he can feel himself getting into some type of trap just because he leaped into this situation blind and with anger from being attacked. As fate would have it, just as he begins to re-evaluate his actions and maybe taking a second to try and get a better approach on the situation he is in; the trap is sprung! Hanging on the outer edge of a building, an entire group of what can only be described as ninjas leap into the air to surround the super soldier! Dressed in black garbs these men are covered in bladed weapons, with swords in hand having been prepared to fight this entire time. Ninjas.jpg Within a matter of moments Daniel becomes surrounded by these silent killers, spanning half a dozen of them to fight one man. Looking around at all of them he can see nothing of their faces but he feels as if he already knows them. Their garbs hold no symbol or insignia to give away who or what clan they come from so this makes Daniel feel even more uneasy. “I don’t know who sent you…but if they only sent six, they surely sent you here to be killed.” He speaks with a confident tone of voice as his fingers begin to twitch to move towards his pistols. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VZ074cg0Gg ) Just that slight movement of his fingers puts the ninjas into attack mode and they charge at him with everything they have. Daniel’s reflexes are pushed to their limit as he is forced to weave his way under and around the precise swings from these ninja’s swords. As one of them attempts to stab at him with a thrust motion, he slips to his left and swings his left fist around in the fashion of a hook punch and completely clocks this man in the face with his vibranium coated fist! The impact of the punch forces the ninja down to his knees with blood instantly coming out from the mask that he wears. While this happens another ninja tries to slice Daniel in half from behind! To react to this attack Daniel pulls the sword and the ninja up from the ground to turn and have both ninjas clash with their own swords. The metal weapons both meet and create a loud clinking sound just before Daniel raises his right leg up to kick the ninja he is holding in the back so that they both get knocked to the ground! The other four begin to all attack in unison, forcing Daniel to move with enough speed to simply avoid these attacks. Just as another thrust comes, Daniel smashes his left arm around the blade and uses his right hand to palm thrust the handle of the blade to get the ninja to release his grip of the weapon. This allows Daniel to actually begin fighting back with a weapon! Trained heavily in Kenjutsu in his past, Daniel is just as talented with the blade as some of the best swordsmen in the world. His blade begins to impact with the other ninja’s weapons as they continue to try and get him one step off his game. Being attacked relentlessly as he is Daniel is forced to take a few steps back and that unfortunately places him near the other two ninjas that are on the ground. One of them reaches for a small kunai knife from their arsenal of weapons and quickly tosses it forward to Daniel’s right thigh! The blade pierces into the meaty thigh and blood spews out from where the tip of the blade pushes through. This brings Daniel down to his knee as he groans with pain. That split second allows one of the ninjas to swing his blade down across Daniel’s chest! The sound of the metal sword shattering across Daniel’s chest echoes throughout the area while also bringing sparks to fly out everywhere from the grinding metals. Vibranium armor is what keeps Daniel alive today. The ninja looks in shock to see his sharpened steel so easily shattered. The ninjas all pause for a moment as Daniel slowly rises back up to his feet. His right hand reaches down to pull the Kunai out of his thigh. Even through the armor they can all feel the anger now pouring out of him. With one quick thrust of his right hand, Daniel launches the kunai through the chest of one of the ninjas, causing the knife to rip right through his heart and ripping his spine in half before exiting his body! Immediately after killing the first ninja, Daniel begins to move with such a ferocity that it seems damn near brutal. His swing alone with the strength of his Super Soldier Serum he begins to slice through the steel of these ninja’s weapons and finally taking an offensive stance on the fight. In just seconds he begins to take the fight to his pace and the attackers come to be on their back feet about what trap they activated. Soon they find themselves deprived of weapons to attack Daniel with and they all stand with their backs facing the city. “What? You were all happy when you thought you could beat me! Now where is that tenacity!?” Daniel yells out to the ninjas as his leg continues to bleed from the kunai knife. Behind Daniel a dark tone begins to say, “Looks like you still have that mouth of yours…” By the time Daniel comes to turn around, the mystery voice comes into clear view. Another ninja male but this one is different than the others. It is a person who within a moment of seeing allows it all to make sense. There isn’t anything Daniel can do at that point as he sees this muscular male descending down from a chimney on another building. Two bright katana’s shine in light of the city. The man is wearing a bright white ensemble with a mask that only leaves his eyes exposed. The Man In White 01.jpg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9BL59uiAz8 ) The two katana’s pierce through Daniel’s chest, ripping through the vibranium armor like a hot knife through butter! The man lands on his feet, pushing the blades all the way through Daniel’s body until his chest meets the handle of the white lace covered weapons. Inside of the helmet Daniel’s eyes widen and his pupils tighten to a point feeling the pain of these sharp blades slicing through his body. His mind races to try and figure out his weapons could have pierced through his armor! That is when he sees the eyes of the one who is attacking him. His face quickly turns from pain to anger at the realization of who it is. The man in white begins to laugh smugly before speaking to Daniel with a sarcastic and cocky tone of voice. “I like the new helmet…Not using the black one made it a little bit more difficult to find you…But Father always finds his children…And he wants to see you returned home…” He then motions his face closer to Daniel’s ear and says, “Be happy he wants to see you…otherwise these blades would be through your heart…” The man in white pulls the blades out of Daniel’s body and the super soldier falls to his chest. Out of sheer willpower and pride, he begins to force himself up to all fours. That is when the man in white punt kicks him while he is down and it launches Daniel to his back. Blood begins to drip out of the holes in Daniel’s armor as he begins to cough now under the mask. “Your vitals are dropping, Daniel! You need medical attention now! Your blood readings are showing that there was some type of toxin, your body is shutting down!” Jayleen yells out. Daniel begins to force himself into a sitting position while forcing his voice to say, “Cu-curare…” The man in white sheathes his blades across his back and begins to wipe his hands of Daniel’s blood. “Pick him up…Time to take him home…” After giving the order, the remaining ninjas begin to make their way over to Daniel to take him. The Queen Protects The King (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKX8v46Z11E ) “Sorry Pookie, you won’t be taking my husband anywhere!” A female voice appears on the end of the building and it quickly catches the attention of The Man in White and his crew. Staring out to see a petite woman dressed in black and white paramilitary equipment. Short black hair drapes down to cover her ears and she holds a high powered MP5k Sub-machine gun. The Spade.jpg Her finger is steady on the trigger and she continues to say, “I promised him he’d never go back to that hell hole you call a home, Snow Flake.” The Man in White begins to groan out in anger as he replies back to her with, “You think a shit like you will stop us from bringing back to face Father!” “Yeah…Kinda” She says with a sarcastic young girl voice before pulling the trigger to begin unloading rounds at the group of them. The man in white is fast enough to reach and draw his blades to begin slicing these bullets into pieces as they come into his general direction. The others however remain weaponless from their battle with Daniel and are quickly lit up with bullets that tear right through their bodies. Each one of them does what they can to avoid being shot but the female has aim like a hawk that pierces through these men as if it were as easy as shooting fish in a barrel. The bodies hit the floor around Daniel, leaving the man in White unscathed. His black eyes glare towards the females green eyes before he quickly tosses an explosive kunai out to her. Recognizing the weapon she reacts with a leap forward while shooting her gun at him. “That’s so bitch made, man! Fight me, fgt!” The kunai explodes behind him and creates a cloud of orange and red flame. The Spade 01.jpg The Man in White uses the explosion as a chance to escape, disappearing into the night to fight another day. Still laying on the floor, Daniel’s vision begins to blur and his breathing becomes slower. With his oxygen running low, Jayleen activates the helmet mechanism and retracts the helmet from his head. The helmet begins to fold in on itself before being places down into his chest armor. The female runs towards Daniel, placing her weapon down on the ground beside him. On her knees she leans down and places her left hand behind Daniel’s neck as his vision moves in and out of seeing her. His eyes squint a bit as he tries to force himself to see who it is that is helping him. Her right hand tries to move over the armor to see where he had been injured and she quickly finds the blood that is pouring out of the symbol on his chest. “It’s okay, Sweetie…” She says to him with a caring tone of voice. “Wifey is here to make it all better…” As she says that, Daniel begins to fade out of consciousness from the poison that had been placed into his system. He is unable to say anything back to the woman who is rescuing him. His last thoughts bring him into a dream, a memory of a past that is felt to be a lifetime ago… The Welcoming ////Years before Daniel came to Kasaihana City\\\\ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3gXlzjxhaw ) “I hear these is this place hidden away in the Chinese mountains…” The sight of a younger Daniel appears walking up a snow covered pathway that leads up through said mountains that the narrator is speaking of. He is wearing a bright blue snow sweater and worn down boots covered in both dirt and snow. “Rumor says that there is a group of people who have trained for thousands of years in hand to hand combat. A group of beings who have originated the word ‘assassin.’” Daniel has been hiking through these mountains for weeks now, living off of the land and using only survival skills as a former mercenary to survive this long. He can sense that he is in the right direction. The sights of pikes with skulls on the top of them also help fuel that belief. “People who make it to the top of the mountain are killed on sight unless they can survive the testing phase to be welcomed into their cult…” After weeks of searching the mountains and almost a year of research, Daniel finally finds the temple. The massive castle like structure stands hidden behind the tall mountains but the candle light stands like a beacon for those who wish to enter. As Daniel walks closer to the castle, multiple men with bows appear out of the snow with their aim set on him. Masyaf.jpg After all of his work, he doesn’t even flinch at the sight of easily being taken out by all these arrows that are pointed towards him. They wait to hear what Daniel has to say before being more than prepared to put him down right then and there. With a serious tone, Daniel points towards the symbol on the bridge that overpasses the entrance. “I am here to take your test…” After relaying the fact that he wishes to take the challenge that these people have, the two large wooden gates open up to reveal one man standing behind them. A large male that is so massive that it makes Daniel seem like a small man is what stands between him and entry into this cult. The man is dressed in a mixed white and silver armor setting with the appearance of a ninja being the set of the outfit. He has one katana that is placed on his back and a metal facemask that attaches to a white clothed mask that covers everything but his eyes. “The Black Hand accepts your challenge boy…Be ready to enter the realm of the afterlife if you are not deemed worthy of this mountain…” Daniel smirks and throws down his pack and removes his jacket to reveal the loose tank top he is wearing. His hair is flat due to the hood of the snow jacket, showing the white swirl over his forehead that is present there because of the radiation of his Super Soldier Serum. His gaze seems almost blank from how hard it was to even get up to this mountain. With nothing more than his fists Daniel is prepared to fight this highly trained assassin. Smirk.jpg Before the fighting begins Daniel cracks his neck from side to side and says, “I was born ready, motherfucker…” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVOEkEb1JCY ) Daniel comes to use his hand to hand military training to try and best this assassin. But with each punch thrown the assassin dodges and parries the punches as if they are nothing to him. Having trained with Lion Corp. for years Daniel is stunned to see that he is unable to hit this guy at all. The assassin lifts his left hand and catches the left handed straight punch that Daniel throws. This brings the super soldier to widen his eyes in disbelief before the assassin actually begins to teach him. “You have been trained heavily in military style combat…You move fierce and smart…but you have no idea what kind of training this is…” After saying this, he uses immense strength to actually launch Daniel into the air and his back smashes into the brick wall of the outer castle. Daniel falls into the snow after hitting the wall and is slow to get back up to his feet. “You are predictable in your movements…No fakes, no mixed movement, nothing…” The super soldier smirks a bit while taking the training in like a sponge, “Sure…I’ll have to remember that then…Maybe something like this!” With a few missed punches he seems to be playing into the same game as he did before. But this time Daniel swings with a right hand straight punch knowing that this assassin will parry to his left. As he does this Daniel continues his momentum and swings his left leg around with a spinning back kick that hits the assassin right on the mask! The impact is a thunderous blow that causes the assassin to stagger back a few feet. This gives Daniel just enough time to go on the offensive as he begins to unload on this assassin with a combination of two straight punches, then a left hook, and is finished up with a strong right handed uppercut to the bottom of this assassins jaw. The power of Daniel’s punch causes the assassin to stagger back with each contact before the uppercut sends him onto his ass. That brings the assassin to flip back to his feet and draw his sword. Now things look to get a little more serious. The Past Is Never Behind You ////Somewhere on Earth\\\\ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTuaaGURR50 ) The man in white comes to bow before a chair that is centered like a throne in a temple that is of some form of Ancient culture. His palms are placed on the concrete floor and his forehead pressed against it as well. “I am sorry father…But I have failed you. Daniel has evaded capture with the help of her…She will always come to his aid…That is the reason why it was so hard to find him in the first place.” A large man sits on the throne listening to the man in white as he explains that the mission was a bust. The shadows of the building keep the appearance of the male hidden but his voice appears like thunder crackling across the skies. “I grow tired of her involvement in my family matters…Either bring me her head along with Daniel’s return to this temple…Or you may find your head quickly replacing hers. “ “Yes, Father…” The man in white says before lifting himself up from the floor to bow towards the man. As he leaves he looks around to show that the temple is a school where hundreds of men and women are training in hand to hand combat. Every inch of the temple has someone training different forms of weapons combat, martial arts, etc. The man in white walks out of the temple and enters a black SUV. The vehicle begins to drive down a hill, revealing that this temple is located somewhere on a mountain top. In the vehicle is another male, this one dressed in a suit and a bald head. “I am growing tired of this woman interfering with our mission…Who is she?” “All we have on her right now is that Interpol likes to call her The Spade. She is wanted on multiple crimes of terrorist activity, mass murder, contract killings, etc. This is one military oriented chick.” “What the hell is she doing in MY business is what I am asking here!” He yells as the frustration begins to build. “Well that’s the thing, Sir…She wasn’t lying...” The man presses out a laptop and shows pictures of the female and Daniel together both on the job as mercenaries and off duty. “She has been protecting him for years…” The man in white groans before smashing his fist into the side of the door. “Bring in the team…It’s time to end this game once and for all…” Category:The Blood Knight Category:Skeletons In The Closet